


Always

by tenebris_spei_angelus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebris_spei_angelus/pseuds/tenebris_spei_angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tally mark au. Rose's mark turns to a scar and as she's mourning a familiar face reappears and old business gets finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry

based off this post: <http://my-happy-little-lester.tumblr.com/post/114278844736/thefandomphoenix-kariachi-jaxtellerhelps>

### Rose and the Doctor

Rose stared at the marks on her wrist, there were only two. She looked distraught at the one that had once been as red as blood a strangled noise caught in her throat as she realized it was a pale white under the moonlight. A single tear slid down her face as she leaned against the wall outside a run down café not too far from the beach where she last saw him. "Oh God. So this is it is it?" her voice broken and in so much pain it was beyond recognition. 

Dimensions away, the Doctor too stared at his marks- that's the only thing that didn't change during regeneration. Some were black, a select few were red and it was unbelievable how many were scarred over in a pale white. Some he'd loved as family or friends and there were a few that he had loved deep in his soul. The Doctor looked at one of the most recent additions that he had tattooed over with the delicate shape of a rose, using the mark as a stem. The mark still burned as red no matter how far away she was. He smiled, though tears welled in his eyes. Rose.

Rose sat at the base of the wall crying. "Rose, are you okay?" A voice said from above her.

"Yeah. Fine." Rose replied absently, wiping the tears off her face absently. She stood bracing herself against the wall. "I just can't believe he's dead."

"Who?" The voice asked as though confused. And in that moment Rose realized just who that voice belonged to. She held her breath as she pulled her head up sharply. 

"Doctor?" Her voice welled with disbelief and a strange sense of happiness at the same time.

"Hello, Rose." 

"How are you- I mean- But the mark-" Rose pulled her wrist to the light and inspected the mark. It was a faint red, like a dying light off in the distance. "No."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you one last time. At least with this face." A grim smile spread across his thin features and a hand ran through his hair.

"How?"

"I found a way, Rose. I wish we had more time..."

"You make it sound like this is the end." A small laugh breaking from her lips.

"Quite the opposite really, it's only the beginning." He said reaching forward to stroke her cheek, console her, comfort her, anything. Then his hand past through her face and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Burning up a sun to say goodbye again?" she laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled "And one more thing, Rose. I love you."

"I lo-" Rose began and then he was gone and the tally mark turned white. Dimensions away he was enveloped in a bright gold light. 

"I love you, Doctor. I always will." Rose said as a new mark appeared for the Doctor she'd never even meet.


End file.
